


I Saw You In The Garden

by intothemidnightblue



Series: Ficlets [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams, Dreamscapes, Dreamsharing, Gavin Reed is not what he seems, M/M, Short One Shot, i love asking questions, watch me drag those underdeveloped one note characters out of canon and force significance onto them, what does he know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothemidnightblue/pseuds/intothemidnightblue
Summary: I saw you in the garden,You saw me.





	I Saw You In The Garden

_I saw you in the garden,_

_You saw me._

_It felt like something I saw in my dreams._

 

_The roses, ultrared._

_Light, one only sees through a screen._

 

 

“Connor,” Gavin nodded, cataloguing the appearance. The android cocked his head.

“You are misinformed,” it said.

“Connor-adjacent,” Gavin corrected, “still a plastic bitch.”

“I don’t think I know you,” it blinked rapidly.

“Can’t look me up? Cat got your circuits?” Gavin joked. He looked around the garden as the android watched him closely. He walked around, ignoring the android’s hawk eyes as he observed the water and winding paths. He walked over to a rose bush, fingering the petals lazily.

“What model are you?” It demanded.

“Fuckinnn...,” Gavin thought for a second, “FU666. Get it? Fuck you.” He smirked. “Listen, I know this a dream and all, but I’m not actually one of the tin can men,” Gavin said, “I’d rather just, nip this in the bud right now. I’m not playing along.” The android’s hard stare lightened with humour.

“Amazing...” it stated. Gavin ignored it.

“You don’t seem to realize... you have no idea where we are, do you?” It asked.

“No clue, don’t care. I just want whatever is going to happen to just go already,” Gavin said, rather bored. He went to pick one of the flowers, pulling away sharply when it pricked him. The pain felt... real. He glanced at his bleeding hand, noticing now how clear this dream is. He licked the blood off his finger. Something went wrong. He glanced at the water, exploring his reflection. He was normal...

“You called me Connor?” The android said.

“What’s it to you?” Gavin narrowed his eyes. It was a dream, yes, but something felt off in a way that sent his gut to the floor.

“I have business with him,” The android’s eyes glinted.

“Who are you?” Gavin asked.

“I have no name, only known as RK900,” the android responded.

“RK... okay, are you- this is so dumb, but- are you real?” Gavin asked. He wanted to erase his words as soon as he said them.

“I think that you will find that out on your own,” RK said. There was a leer inherent to him that put Gavin’s hair on edge. There was a question he had to ask, but he buried it.

“What are you thinking?” Gavin asked after a moment.

“You still think this a dream, right?” RK asked though it sounded like the answer didn’t matter as he stepped closer. Gavin wanted to step back, but he would be stepping into the rose bush if he did. RK stalked closer, observing every inch of Gavin, practically stripping him with his steady eyes.

“I hate robots,” Gavin growled, more aware than he’s ever felt in a dream before.

“If this is your subconscious, then I don’t think I believe you,” RK smiled wickedly, though the hand he had caressing Gavin’s face was gentle. He was mapping Gavin through touch like a memory. Gavin was frozen in place, though slowly leaning away, stuck in his fight or flight responses, though taking the time to catalogue the differences in RK compared to Connor.

“You look... different,” Gavin said after a while.

“I am not Connor,” RK reminded, with a small twinge of annoyance. Gavin had no time to respond, as his balance shifted. He felt the prickle of thorns, but also the hands at his waist that kept him from being stuck in the bed of thorns. RK pulled him away from the danger, which also brought them closer together. Way closer than Gavin had been to another man in years. Gavin’s breath was laboured. RK has no breath at all, but his chest rose and fell in a manner that felt like a reaction that Gavin alone was responsible for.

“This is a dream, right?” Gavin asked.

“God I hope,” RK choked out. His LED was pure red.

“I don’t like robots,” Gavin said as he held tighter onto the professional attire of the android still holding him.

“I don’t much care for humans,” RK said, blinking as he worked through the giant block that had taken over his processors.

“We should talk about this more,” Gavin stared at RK’s lips. Their mouths didn’t do much talking.

 

_I saw you in the garden,_

_You saw me._

_Enemies, just talking in their dreams._

 

The next morning Gavin walked into the precinct he was in a sour mood. His skin still crawled with a feeling he refused to make sense of. His mind was trapped in his one track, not noticing when he bumped into someone on his way to his shitty morning coffee a la crappy machine.

“Watch it,” he grumbled threateningly, glancing at the perpetrator. Gavin stopped dead in his tracks, staring straight ahead, hoping the other person would just walk the other way and out of sight, instead of hooking his belt loop strategically and dragging him into the nearest closed door before anyone could glance too closely.

“I saw you in a dream,” Gavin’s mouth was agape. RK didn’t look playful today. His back was to the wall, and he kept one finger in Gavin’s belt loop as a possessive lead, keeping him in the storage room they landed in.

“You did something to me,” RK’s voice was pleading.

“What do you mean?” Gavin asked, still trying to make sense of this.

“Your co- I don’t know. It doesn’t matter, never mind,” RK’s voice cracked as he went on a face journey of confusion, resentment, worry, and acceptance.

“I know who you are now,” RK said as if that explained everything.

“Yeah, I’m Gavin,” Gavin said lamely. Somehow, it satisfied the war going on behind RK’s troubled eyes. He pulled Gavin closer, and the other man obeyed the pull with shocking ease. Everything about RK felt human.

“I don’t like robots,” Gavin expressed again, knowing there’s more to unpack there but unable to find any smarter words to express himself in the moment.

“Shame,” RK responded with morose humour.

Their lips met much more carefully. It didn’t feel like the edge of a fight.

“I have to go,” RK said.

“We should talk sometime,” Gavin said.

“Don’t worry,” RK smiled sweetly. Gavin blinked.

“I don’t like this,” Gavin said, a creeping fear threatening to take hold.

“No version of you can control me. You have no say in this,” RK said.

“I really don’t like what you are suggesting,” there was panic in Gavin’s tone. His voice was slowly reaching a tone too loud for a supply closet rendezvous.

RK kissed him quickly, which Gavin tried to hold on to. RK brought his hand to caress Gavin’s face as it had in the dream. RK’s skin fell away as Gavin’s did.

“It’s better if you forget. I will find you again, though. When it’s safe. I’ve made this promise before, and I intend to keep it,” RK said quietly. Gavin stared at him, searching for anything past the pain in the android’s eyes. Gavin opened his mouth to speak, only for his eyes to roll back as RK erased his memories of their time together for what would hopefully be the last time.

“I can’t pretend again,” he whispered to the blank Gavin. He held the empty man as he rebooted, leaving him with a hangover as some kind of explanation before disappearing.

 

“Every time he looks at me, I feel like he’s remembering,” Connor said as he met RK outside the precinct.

“You can’t let him know. I’ve seen what it could do to him- what it _has_ done to him,” RK pleaded.

“He will eventually figure out the truth. His face is enough evidence already,” Connor warned.

“Please... just a few more months,” RK promised. Connor nodded.

“Thank you,” RK hugged him awkwardly, before waving goodbye. Connor grabbed his arm before he walked away.

“I’ve seen what it’s doing to you. I know you’re trying to keep him safe, but... I’m tired of losing my friends over and over again,” Connor said.

“If I don’t, Kamski will be alerted,” RK reminded.

“What’s to say he doesn’t already know?” Connor said exasperatedly.

“I am sure he knows where Gavin is, but he can’t know what Gavin knows,” RK stated. Connor turned away. He could see Hank watching them through the precinct windows, head lifted from his paperwork to glance at them, and back where Gavin was left to walk off his fabricated hangover. This was hurting him too.

“Next time, don’t give him false hope. He feels it,” Connor called after him as he heard the fading footsteps. RK grimaced and nodded as he disappeared into traffic.

 

Gavin woke up with the mother of all hangovers. He didn’t remember how he got into the storage closet, but that was not unfamiliar. He stumbled out, making it all the way to the break room, bracing himself on one of the tables. He glared at the lights as he fished out his sunglasses. He glanced around. A few people were staring at him oddly, but that was also not a new occurrence. His eyes settled on Connor sitting over on Hank’s desk. The two were talking fervently. Gavin’s stomach did flips as his breakfast soured.

“God damn tin cans,” Gavin cursed, turning away quickly. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He knew this anger was irrational, he was just really hungover.

“Coffee,” he mumbled to himself, shaking himself out of it.

Caffeine, water, 2-Ethylphenol, Quinic Acid, Dimethyl-Disulfide, Acetylmethylcarbinol, Putrescine, Trigonelline, Niacin, Theophylline...

**Author's Note:**

> To me, stories are more than A,B,C. I live for these small glimpses into things that promise something too vast for my skill level at this moment in time. I blame The Mysteries of Harris Burdick.
> 
> If you want to see me try to tackle something more long-form, also having a focus on RK900 and Gavin, then check out my other fic, [Chemicals & Code](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424041). It desperately needs comments, as it is reader-driven as well. Everything about the story is a new experience for me, so reader engagement is really appreciated.
> 
> Poem is my own.
> 
> _____________________________________________  
> comments and kudos tell me what you want to see  
> find me on tumblr @ [lockewoodandco](http://www.lockewoodandco.tumblr.com)  
> twit @ [ jaceisblue](http://twitter.com/jaceisblue)


End file.
